


Post Sparring Time

by SilverDolphin



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Vaako reached a satisfying deal on their partnership, the one scoring more points during their daily sparring session get to call the shots on their daily after-sparring sexual practices. </p><p>It's up to you who scored more on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Sparring Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
